


[于桑]默剧终场时

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Idiots in Love, Il Mheg (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), When beavers cry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 张不开嘴告白的人需要大河狸帮帮忙。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 2





	[于桑]默剧终场时

**Author's Note:**

> 想少写点对话，所以关键词是无口。  
> 酸梅汤小言情。

上：人类的场合

桑克瑞德忽然醒来，琢磨要不要就直接亲上去。

眼前的于里昂热呼吸浅慢，睡的正沉。胡子比白天可能长了一点，脸部线条更显削瘦。

睡相好，不打呼，不磨牙，不发噩梦——天底下到哪找这么好的“床伴”去？

别说，还真有点配不上他。桑克瑞德不禁咕哝了一句。

精灵穿着朴素的短袖睡衣七分睡裤。

早在沙之家，桑克瑞德深夜晚归偶尔会撞见去餐厅找山羊奶喝的于里昂热，差不多也穿这样。他们会点头打个招呼，精灵面露无奈，想躲又欲言又止。

那时的桑克瑞德觉得这样挺好。

如果撞见的是帕帕力莫，那就是好一顿前辈教诲，万一赶上魔女大人在调配什么，自己八成要当小白鼠。至于塔塔露，被责令蹲下来让她拧耳朵还算好的。

至少看见于里昂热，他不会想跑。但回到房间他就会后知后觉的心里泛酸。他可能讨厌我吧。桑克瑞德忍不住这样想。

到了第一世界，他偶尔会这样醒来。

当然是在桑克瑞德独自一人撑过了漫长时日，终于带着少女穿越令人哭笑不得的重重阻碍，抵达花海中的小小庄园之后。

少女睡下，精灵收拾停当，他总要楼上楼下巡视一番——明知他们所处安全，但他就是难改旧习。

然后他来到占星者门前，象征性地敲两下，推门，二人目光相接，点点头，精灵便继续看书，他则歪在床头无所事事，渐渐眼皮重得要打瞌睡，不知不觉睡着，最后在夜里忽然清醒。

起初，他这样叨扰只是因为久别重逢，两人都史无前例地话密，但疲倦困顿总是突如其来，桑克瑞德总是醒了才意识到自己之前竟睡着了。接着他开始用“太安静睡不着”的借口，精灵每次都毫不怀疑，让他自己找舒适的位置歇息，再后来干脆就是这样，一个字都不必说。

醒来的时候，虽不知睡了多久，但他会发现自己总是被盖上被子，脱下鞋子，头在枕头上。

自己的另一侧睡着微蜷起身子侧卧的于里昂热，两手叠在头侧，总是面朝向桑克瑞德。

就好像他是一直看着我入睡的。

男人有些自负地想，猜他下一秒会不会睁开眼睛。

他忽然想起白天精灵讲的语法课。

“没有时态的语言结构最为简单，但意思也最难领会。这是妖灵语言的一个特点，因为时间对他们而言不具备参考意义。”

在这里，时间对他们也没什么意义。

但说真的，他们好几天没正经说话了。

本来，不说话是挺舒服的。

善言谈和爱表达并不对等，有时候甚至是矛盾的。需要时，他们都可以滔滔不绝，甚至轻松成为瞩目的焦点，但其他时候，什么也不说才最自在。

自在大概就是——只要是这个人，一起干什么都是极好的，什么都不干也是好的。

外面的天空光芒万丈，极光般难以形容的旖旎色彩被窗帘遮住，只有几束透露过来，落在地上，打在散落的书本和茶杯上，桑克瑞德的心思也和这些光影一样，凌落散乱。

他觉得脸痒痒的，心也痒痒的。

他们不是没有亲过，甚至还亲过好几次。

起初只是一次星芒节的玩笑，偶然站在了槲寄生下的两人被里奥尔们怂恿着，桑克瑞德便戏谑地伸手揽过精灵的脖颈让他弯下腰来，在于里昂热的嘴上夸张地啵儿了一口。然后他大笑着拍了拍精灵僵硬的后背，故作镇定地逃离了现场。

第二年他们又阴差阳错的站到了槲寄生下面，周围没有看热闹的观众，精灵却仍然微笑躬身给自己一个浅浅的吻。

再一年，这个吻变得有点火热，他们甚至张开了嘴。星芒节忽然变成一个有吸引力的东西，桑克瑞德暗暗盼着下次早点来。

等到那一天真的来了，他们快步奔向对方，迫不及待地索取存了一整年的约定。因为没有别人在场，又或者他们默契地挑选了足够冷僻的角落（鬼知道怎么会有人把槲寄生挂在那里），他们轻啄对方后就开始用舌头吮吸齿间的滋味。他们发出满意的鼻息，他把手指插进精灵细软的头发，精灵的手掌抚他的脖颈和后背，把他扣在胸前，无数个缠绵亲吻后又把他缓缓推开。

他在精灵转身离开的时候捕捉到眼角流露的伤感，忍不住叫了一声：“于里昂热！”

但精灵没有回应。这便成了他们这些年所有小小“约会”讲过的全部。

现在这个地方——第一世界，天色没日没夜，周遭危机四伏，过了多少日子也搞不清楚，更别说什么——什么见鬼绿叶植物，能让他在某一时刻顺理成章地把脸凑上去。

过去那些年，他们从少年成长为男人，或许已经自然而然建立了一种成年人之间的关系。但这种关系像妖灵语一样失去了时态，在这个没有槲寄生的世界里停滞了下来。

索性再睡一会儿吧。

桑克瑞德再次闭上了眼睛。

合上双眼之前，他握住了精灵放在头侧的手。

许久，他梦到了。

一个几乎真实得感觉得到体温的梦，他和一个精灵躺在一片柔软暖和的地方，槲寄生大约就在头顶某个看不见的角落，两片温润的嘴唇长久的吻他，他用鼻子用力呼吸。他闻到那个人熟悉的味道，于是把头埋了进去。他被雪杉般微苦而干净的气息包裹。他被长长的胳膊揽住拥在怀抱里。

是梦……桑克瑞德告诉自己。一定是。

于是他紧闭眼睛，壮起胆子把自己的腿与膝盖处碰到的腿勾缠在一起。

或许这样他能睡久一点，把梦也留久一点。

下：精灵的场合

他们从来没有那么多时间在一起。两个人。

桑克瑞德属于所有人，或者桑克瑞德自己。

但从来都不属于于里昂热。

男人笑的时候会咧开嘴，露出牙齿，而隐藏在外装里的自己更像一道影子。

很久以前他就知道这个人会乘自己不注意地悄悄瞟他。偶尔还会从伙伴口中探知自己的日程。

所以在于里昂热自以为置身事外的时候，伙伴们已经比自己更了解这个男人了。

曾有一天，伊达突如其来的问：“帕帕力莫说桑克瑞德暗恋你，我怎么没看出来？”

“暗恋确实是不能让当事人知道的。”他只好颔首肯定这个逻辑的正当性。

“是哦。”女孩想了想，忽然跳起来拼命摆手，“对不起对不起！一不小心就说出来了！”

于里昂热自然而然切换了话题，心中暗忖原来众人已都看在眼里了。

也罢，桑克瑞德原本也不难懂。

这或许说明，到了自己可以回应的时候。

于是精灵作出一些尝试。

比如走廊交错时的一瞥，比如对方外出归来后去若无其事地露个脸。比如一年一度的槲寄生之约。

但他始终觉得缺少一个契机，让桑克瑞德本人决定弃暗投明，将人尽皆知的小秘密做实。

偏偏这个时候男人顾虑太多，不时一副“若是下个任务死了就没有然后了”的表情。

精灵据此认为，他们还需要时间。

听闻桑克瑞德已在第一世界奔波了三年，于里昂热一安顿下来就请水晶公尽快帮他们取得联络。男人与女孩如约到来，精灵一眼捕捉到桑克瑞德身上的变化——他想弥补对精灵而言并不存在的几年的缺，于是他们两人单独在一起的时间比过去十来年加起来还多。

这太糟糕了。

原本于里昂热理应求之不得，但在伊尔美格，任何强烈的愿望都会带来危险。

于里昂热在学习妖灵的语言中认识到这一点。

大河狸。

既是动词也是名词，没有词形变化，指涉非常模糊。在伊修加德的语言中也有类似的古老词汇，可以理解为“理想的状态，得偿所愿”，但每每询问起这个词的具体含义，仙子们都会一哄而散，避之不及。

直到某天，他在桌下发现了一只活的河狸。

动物发出嗷嗷的声音，好像在说：“给我谢礼！如果拿不出，那就告诉你：那个人类恋慕你！”

原来我已被纳入妖灵乡的语境，于里昂热想。如果不采取行动，下一个河狸就会是自己。

和往常一样，男人在晚餐后到来，任他翻书，自己则歪着打盹。

借书本掩护，精灵注意到桑克瑞德紧蹙眉头，还不时轻叹，显然并未睡着。

“桑克瑞德。”他轻唤一声。

“……嗯？”男人半抬起眼皮。

于里昂热深吸一口气。

破解河狸之法就是不要顺其意。若我不顺其意，只要将主语由于里昂热换为桑克瑞德，河狸循环就会被中断。

“你近来常神思不宁。”

“我？”桑克瑞德像是没醒，一脸懵懂，“这不睡的挺好么。”随即耸耸肩，又挂上习惯性的笑容。

“你在想一些事情。如果是我可以提供帮助的……”

对方赶紧摆手，坐直身子。

他开始紧张了。于里昂热想。

“不不，我是说，我没事。”看他一脸笃定，“只是最近满脑子都是——”

脱口而出又急忙刹住。

——满脑子都是你，睁开眼睛，闭上眼睛，全都是你。

吞下去的话都写在了男人的脸上和眼里，于里昂热的心跳卡顿的同时只能眨眨眼睛。

男人有些意外，捋了捋银色的短发，又舔舔干燥的嘴唇。他或许在揣测精灵正在想什么，因为自己既没有因为他的欲言又止而皱眉，也没有继续追问，只是静静看着。

精灵感到胃也被揪住，一只看不见的手又一路向上掐住他的喉咙，让他喘不上气。

他吞了一下口水，把决心吞到肚子里。

为了不成为伊尔美格河狸怪谈的一部分，只能想办法让桑克瑞德先开口了。

“但愿这些神思……但愿‘我’没有给你带来烦恼。如果是，我很抱歉。”他干巴巴地说。

男人的鼻子轻哼一声，收回下颌摇摇头，又咬住嘴唇，猛然抬起脸盯住精灵的眼睛。

“于里昂热，回答我一个问题。”

“但问无妨。”

“你明明知道这是怎么一回事，为什么就不能给我个痛快？”

于里昂热攥紧拳头想，或许我成功了。

桑克瑞德并不知他这番内心戏，在于里昂热踌躇间已起身走到他面前拍拍他的肩膀：“抱歉的是我，总是打扰你。”

精灵急忙伸手拉住准备仓皇逃离的家伙。

只差最后一步——

“且慢！”

“又怎么了？”男人笑得无奈。

“据我判断，今天应该是星芒节。”

“判断？用那个？”桑克瑞德扬扬眉毛，指指摊在桌上的奥秘卡。

“不需要卡牌，是我认为。”

男人定格看了他一会儿，咧开了嘴。

他明白了。精灵松了口气。

“你怎么不早说？”男人靠了过来。

“成年人不会把重要的事情挂在嘴上。”他胡乱应对后被人类搂住了脖子。

“那成年人会把槲寄生挂在哪里呢？”

这个问题于里昂热大约认真想了一秒，但答案已经不言自明。

剧终

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读～


End file.
